Masato Hijirikawa
The son of the noble family of Hijirikawa. He plays the piano with lots of tenderness''Official character tagline. '''Masato Hijirikawa' (聖川 真斗, Hijirikawa Masato) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He was in the A class during his time at Saotome Academy, and is now a member of ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一, [http://intention-k.com/prof/prof.html Suzumura Kenichi])Suzumura Kenichi's Official Website/Talent profile __TOC__ Personality ''Courteous and serious, he treats any situation with the utmost earnestness and sincerity. He is skilled in housework and anything that requires a delicate touch. He is also exceptionally skilled at performing on stage.''Official in-game description. Hijirikawa seems to have a rather serious or stoic expression all the time, while maintaining a cool, calm, and collected disposition. Appearance His in-game Normal outfit card consists of a light blue button-up shirt, a striped tie, and a blue sweatshirt cardigan. Cards Masato Hijirikawa (Basic Style)|Basic Style Masato Hijirikawa (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Masato Hijirikawa (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Masato Hijirikawa (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Masato Hijirikawa (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Masato Hijirikawa (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Masato Hijirikawa (Shining Live)|Shining Live Masato Hijirikawa (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Masato Hijirikawa (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Masato Hijirikawa (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Masato Hijirikawa (Smart Detective / Perceptive Detective)|Smart Detective / Perceptive Detective Masato Hijirikawa (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Masato Hijirikawa (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Masato Hijirikawa (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Masato Hijirikawa (Wisdom Mercury)|Wisdom Mercury Masato Hijirikawa (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Masato Hijirikawa (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Masato Hijirikawa (Shining☆Romance)|Shining☆Romance Masato Hijirikawa (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Masato Hijirikawa (Student Council President)|Student Council President Masato Hijirikawa (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Masato Hijirikawa (Storyteller)|Storyteller Masato Hijirikawa (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Masato Hijirikawa (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Masato Hijirikawa (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Masato Hijirikawa (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Masato Hijirikawa (Caught in the Rain)|Stand By Me Masato Hijirikawa (Graceful Magician)|Graceful Magician Masato Hijirikawa (Marine Festival)|Water Guns Mariner / Water Pistol Mariner Masato Hijirikawa (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Midsummer Night Festival Masato Hijirikawa (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Masato Hijirikawa (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Masato Hijirikawa (Mystic Shadow)|Mystic Shadow Masato Hijirikawa (Producer)|Producer Masato Hijirikawa (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Masato Hijirikawa (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Masato Hijirikawa (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Masato Hijirikawa (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Masato Hijirikawa (Daybreak)|Daybreak Masato Hijirikawa (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Masato Hijirikawa (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Masato Hijirikawa (Cool Animal Partner)|Cool Animal Partner Masato Hijirikawa (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Masato Hijirikawa (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Masato Hijirikawa (Evil Villains)|Evil Villains Masato Hijirikawa (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Masato Hijirikawa (Sleepless Train)|Sleepless Train Masato Hijirikawa (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Masato Hijirikawa (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Masato Hijirikawa (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Masato Hijirikawa (City Snaps)|City Snaps Masato Hijirikawa (Happy Birthday Cruise)|Happy Birthday Cruise Masato Hijirikawa (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Masato Hijirikawa (Director)|Director Masato Hijirikawa (Police Officer)|Police Officer Masato Hijirikawa (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Masato Hijirikawa (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Masato Hijirikawa (Blazing Piano)|Blazing Piano References Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH